


Terrified

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Fan Art, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, General fiction, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a friendship fic. Thats it. x</p>
    </blockquote>





	Terrified

**Author's Note:**

> This is a friendship fic. Thats it. x

Genre:fluff  
Rating: PG  
Warning: Their just friends.. but Tom is a little sad.. not overly depressed.  
Disclaimer: Ed and Tom are not mine.. because if they were it would be illegal

        Ed got up and turned off the TV. He padded into the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. 3:45 he thought to himself, not too bad. He chuckled, heading towards his room when he heard a soft scream. He went back to check the TV it was off. Suddenly he heard another sob. He was getting a little worried now. He ran his fingers messily through his hair, ticking off the options. Bacon had gone to visit his parents; Tom was the only one home. Tom had gone to sleep a while back, but now Ed wasn't so sure.  
He shook his head, going back to his room. Tom was a brother to him, and he couldn't see him so upset. It's not my business he thought sadly. He wanted to help Tom, but Tom had to come to him.  
There was silence, and Ed sighed stepping into his room. About ten minutes later, Ed heard a wracking sob and the subsequent slamming of a door. "Tom!" he muttered. He walked out of his room, and the sight before him shattered his heart into numerous pieces. There was Tom, curled up next to his door. He lifted his tear-stained face and looked at Ed.  
"Come here Tommy," said Ed. " Come on" He helped Tom up, taking him back to his room. "Tell me what's wrong love. Did you have a nightmare?" Tom sniffled, shaking his head.  Ed hugged Tom close, unable to see his best friend so upset. Tom's voice was muffled as he replied. "I just started thinking. I couldn't stop. I was so scared... of myself. My thoughts haunt me Ed. I don't want to do this. I'm afraid to sleep. I think about death all the time. I don't want this Ed. Why me?" The tears were trickling down his cheeks again, a steadfast river of shame, fear and regret.  
" It's okay" Whispered Ed into Tom's brilliant blue hair. "I'm here love. What do you need?" Tom was shaking now, and Ed rocked him back and forth knowing that he was thinking about it again. "You're okay. You'll be fine. I'm here." He whispered, repeating it over and over. It was a chant, keeping them both sane.  
Tom looked up at him with his wide, innocent eyes. "Can I sleep here?" he whispered. "You make me less afraid." Ed merely nodded. Tom was so put together, it was hard to see him like this. Besides, how could he have said no to a face like that?  
"I just don't want to think anymore." Tom whispered, tears once again were beginning to leak out of those beautiful brown eyes.  
"It's okay now." Ed whispered, pulling Tom down with him, kissing his forehead. "Shh sleep."  
Tom moved closer curling into Ed, and slept. Fearless, finally for the first time in months. And when he woke up in the morning he knew. Ed loved him. Not like that, but the same way that Tom loved Ed. Forever and Unconditionally, they were best friends and they always would be.  
"Morning Ed." He whispered. "It's all good now, thanks."


End file.
